bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsonclad
Tsonclad is a Toa featured in the works of Repicheep - Toa of Irony. Biography As a Matoran, Tsonclad lived in the Northern Mountains of the Northern Continent and spent much of his time, tracking and hunting Rahi. Some time after becoming a Toa, he journeyed to the village of Algiren. Along with the other Toa of Algiren, he helped defend the village when the Brotherhood attacked the village in search of the rouge Makuta Zerrek and the Nui-Matoran Raeser. Several years later, he and Taiyu left Algiren to escort a pair of Shivri embassies to the island of Xarnas. They hired a ship, captained by the Aquaton Devichon, and on the journey, became friends with the Naxan Nianga. On the return trip, the ship struck a reef and sprung a leak. The two Ice Toa froze the leak, but Devichon ordered the ship to stop at the nearest island for repairs, the nearest island being Tedra Nui. When they arrived at the island, Tsonclad was greeted by Turaga Uren and Toa Onric, the Toa inviting Tsonclad and Taiyu for dinner and some taletelling. When they arrived at the Tedra Inn, Tsonclad was initially distrustful of Cedrak, but upon being reminded by Taiyu that he had befriended a Makuta, he let laughed it off and became more open with the Skakdi. That night, Cedrak and Taiyu were kidnapped by Menirun loyalists, and Tsonclad joined the Toa Tedra as they went off to rescue them. After confronting the Menirun Rhenton about the crystal he had given Cedrak several weeks earlier, the Menirun took him and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Shivri Tancharo. He and the team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, the team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. After returning to the MERAH, he began training with the resistance army, where he and Onric began to grow close. The pair of them deduced that Rhenton was attracted to Negurin and subsequently tried to console when they found him, heartbroken and thinking that Negurin had fallen for Tivari. When the time came for the final battle with the loyalist army, he and Tsonclad made a bet to see who could defeat the most enemies. In the end, it was never decided who won, as Tsonclad had two more than Onric, if vehicles were included. After the battle, Onric sent Lestra, Tsonclad, and Tivari after Yuniro to try to rescue Negurin. They subsequently lost, but were saved by Rhenton. After spending a few days at the MERAH and seeing the Toa Tedra off, Tsonclad, Taiyu, and Nianga were teleported to Algiren. Personality Tsonclad can seem rough to those who do not know him, but having lived much of his life in the Northern Mountains, he learned that only the toughest survive. However, his tough shell holds a heart of gold. Tsonclad will often go above and beyond the call of duty to help those in need. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Ice, Tsonclad has the ability to create ice and manipulate all its forms. And as with most Ice Toa, his prefered method of travel is by ice slide. Tsonclad also wears a Kanohi Pehkui and wields a sword. Trivia *Tsonclad was first conceived in one of Repicheep's early epics. The original story has long since gone by the wayside, but the character was revived in Frostbitten Fugitives. *Tsonclad is an anagram of "Scotland." Other Toa of Algiren *Taiyu *Zonerri *Vehya *Nerin *Pralen Appearances *Frostbitten Fugitives *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes